Chibi Moyashi
by GummieBear37
Summary: Allen walker was not always the kind, polite teenager that his friends knew him to be. When he is turned into the child he once was, just how will they react and look after their now even smaller friend? De-aging / Kidfic - NO YAOI
1. Party Planning

**You all must hate me… I hate me to… Okay, that's a lie, no I don't. I've tried to keep going with my other stories, really I have, it's just that… well… I've kind of fallen out of the fandoms, I guess. Sorry. I hope to at least get this one finished thought. So, figures crossed, right?

* * *

**

~ Chibi Moyashi ~

~ Chapter 1 - Party Planning ~

* * *

On occasion, Howard Link come to genuinely despise his job. A man had only so many limits. A mountain of paperwork, he could handle within a few hours. Following around a certain white-haired teenager constantly he could manage fairly well, even with the few comments about him actually being a stalker rather then an observer. This certain situation however, was most defiantly beyond his personal capability.

Allen Walker could be a tiring person every now and again, though on a whole he was fairly well to get along with, especially when you actually considered the pair's predicament. Over time Allen had even started to consider the blond man as a friend, despite the tension between them, and even though Link would never admit it to anyone, even himself, he also thought of Allen as someone whom he was somewhat close to. With this in mind, it was often difficult for Link to record Allen's actions without corrupting the information with his opinions and emotions. He was almost starting to become like Lavi, his cold heart slowly starting to melt. That thought made him squirm slightly in realisation every time he witnessed the red head's rather unorthodox behaviour.

However, it did not really matter how close the two of them would become, as it was simply Link's job, his assignment. As soon as it expired, as would their short friendship, it was as simple as that. This may have been the reason why Link would often try to distance himself from the boy. It may have also been the reason why he was so unenthusiastic about helping with the preparations for the next day's celebrations.

"Come on, Two-Spots, would it kill you to do this one tiny, little thing for us? For Allen?" pleaded the overly cheerful exorcist, showing yet another reason why Link did not want to end up acting like him. Lavi had shown up late that nigh, making sure to come after the time Allen often fell asleep and when Link would catch up on his paperwork. His powers of observation where really quite surprising.

"I do not see why you would need my help in this," he told the boy, frustrated with the fact that he had been interrupted during the few hours a day he actually had to himself.

"Look, just keep him distracted and out of the dinning hall until lunch tomorrow, please!" Lavi practically begged the blond, clasping his hands together in a desperate appeal.

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" Link asked, curious as to the reason for the very unusual request.

"Oh, it's not just me," Lavi ensured him. "It's also important to the science department, Komui, Miranda, Kro-Chan, a couple of finders and especially Lenalee-Chan. She's been planning this for weeks. Yu's coming to, though I have a feeling he's a lot less enthusiastic about the whole thing."

The man raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It's for Allen!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look, since no one knows when his birthday actually is, we've decided to have a party for him tomorrow."

"You don't know when he was born?" Link wondered. They where is friends, shouldn't they know this type of trivia about the boy. Though, now that he actually thought about it, even he wasn't sure either. That section had been left blank when he had filled in his papers. He really should get that filled in at some point.

"Nope. He hasn't told anyone. To be honest, I don't even think he knows when his birthday is," he said, his usual happy voice dragged a small tone of sadness with it, the grin on his face shrinking slightly.

"So why tomorrow?"

"Because that was the day he first came here," the broad smile returned instantly. "And since he thinks he's about fifteen, this means hat It'll be his sixteenth birthday! Do you know what that means?"

"That you apparently think that I can't do math?"

"No, silly. It's meant to be a big celebration! Besides, he's the youngest, so it is kind of our job to make sure he has a good party, right?"

"That is not part of my job," he told him, not seeing why he had to help them at all. Surely if they where this desperate, then they could just do it themselves.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant our jobs as a family!" Lavi protested, catching Link way of guard.

"F-family?" he stuttered, surprised by the suggestion.

"Yes. Look, around here, we are all part of a big family. In our group of the family, we have Lenalee, a motherly big sister who tries her best to make us happy. Komui, a crazy overbearing dad who seriously needs to die down on the coffee. Everyone in the science department are out uncles, who are al fun to hang out with. Kro-chan is the uncle who doesn't really get out much, but we love him for it. Miranda, the over apologetic aunt who blows small things out of proportion. Finders, the friendly next-door neighbours who lend us a hand when need be. Me, a charming brother who can be both reliable and irresponsible at the same time but can make you smile when you need it. Yu, an antisocial big brother who secretly likes us though he would never say it out loud. You, a weirdo cousins who is constantly stalking us."

"For the last time, I am not a stalker!"

"And finally, Allen. The sweet little brother that we all look out for. That there is our family. It's like any normal one. Big, loud and really dysfunctional," he finished, looking rather proud about his explanation.

"I see," Link nodded, though he wasn't quite sure that he really understand the reasoning.

"So you'll do it?"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, not wanting to have to put up with the red head for much longer, let along try to get through another one of his speeches.

"Thank you!" Lavi beamed, jumping up and down a little. He would have gone in for a hug, had he not been sure that the man could have punched him in the gut. "Oh, and one more thing. You know that cake you made before? The one with all the chocolate and frosting? Do you think you could make it again?"

"How am I supposed to do that if I have to watch Walker?" he snapped, angry about the fact that he now had two extra jobs that he would have to do.

"Oh, come one, you'll think of something!" Lavi told him, as he rushed back off down the hallway back to the large dinning hall.

Link sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had a feeling that the next day would be very tiring for him. What he didn't know however was that he would be far more exhausted then he had ever thought possible.

The day had started of perfectly normal, for the first five minutes that is. Link had woken up in his small cot that had been placed in the corner of Allen's room, after a good few weeks of constant back pains due to sleeping on the cold, stone floor, he and Allen had both settled on the arrangement. He knew that it was morning before he had even opened his eyes, as he could feel tiny rays of warm light hitting his face. He mentally groaned. It was that he was a lazy person, if anything he was the complete opposite considering how dedicated he was to his work. It was just that he didn't want to wake up. It was warm underneath his covers, and he knew for a fact that it would be freezing outside of his little cloth cocoon. But the again… he still had to sigh all those left over papers from last night, not to mention filing then all alphabetically and numerically. That could take forever. They would have been done by now if a certain red head had not interrupted him late last night. Plus, he would have to get washed, changed and eat that morning as well.

He cursed himself for using his own logic against him. He hated it when he just had to prove himself wrong. Sighing, he uncurled himself, shivering as the cold air flooded towards him, quickly reliving himself of the comfortable warmth. Glancing over the room, he saw a small lump underneath the blankets on Allen's bed. Good, he hadn't gotten up and wandered of yet. That at least gave him some time to get ready for the day. He quickly tiptoed across the room, trying to avoid to icy floor to grab his clothes and dash of to the bathroom. True, he was meant to be around the boy at all times, but five minutes where not going to change anything, especially when those five minutes where going to be spent with him sleeping. He managed to get washed and ready in private, as he assumed most people would be either asleep or in the dinning room with Lavi and the others, and was back in their room in exactly five minutes, to the second. He enjoyed being punctual when he could. Glancing over towards Allen's bed, he was happy to find that the tiny lump had not moved from its spot. He smiled in slight relief. He had half expected the small boy to disappear somehow.

He suddenly froze, his breath getting caught in his throat, his eyes stiffening their glance on the bed. The bump was tiny. Not just small, as the snort boy would often curl up in his sleep, but far smaller then he had even seen him, impossibly small. He growled in anger and frustration at the realisation that Allen much have snuck out at some point, placing something under his blanket to trick him. It defiantly wasn't the first time that it had happened, and Link felt embarrassed to have fallen for it once again. He muttered a few insults and curses quietly underneath his breath, as he reached out to grab a corner of the blanket to pull it of, a little curious about what on earth he had hidden this time. A pillow maybe? Unfortunately, the thing that he found was most defiantly not what he was expecting.

It was a person. A small boy, to be precise. He looked about seven years old, possibly eight at the very most. His hair was dirty brown, shaggy and long enough to hang bellow his shoulders, his skin was pasty pale white. He was also ridiculously skinny, making him look even smaller in the huge nightshirt that he was wearing, which fell past his knees and the long sleeves completely covered his arms.

Link couldn't help but stare in shock at the child. How on earth did this happen? Five minutes. He had been gone five minutes, and this had happened! Or had it happened before he had even woken up? But the important questions where not when it had happened, but more of where Allen was now, and who exactly this child was.

It was at this point that the child had decided to wake up. Sky blue eyes opened widely in surprise and shock, immediately looking up into the man's own eyes. Uncomfortable, awkward silence filled the space between them for several second, before the boy shattered it.

"Who. The fuck. Are you?" the boy suddenly yelled, his blue eyes glaring with such intensity that they seemed like tiny shards of ice. He had scrabbled to his feet, making him stand up on the bed, pointing an accusing finger in Link's direction. At least, he assumed he has pointing, as the sleeves of the nightshirt where so long that they where completely covering the boys hands, slipping a little at the shoulders.

"I should ask you the same question," he told the child, glaring slightly at him. "Who are you, why are you here, how did you get here and where is Allen Walker?"

* * *

"Just a little higher, Miranda," Lenalee told her friend from the bottom of the ladder she was holding, as Miranda was trying to stick up the last corner of a large banner that they had made the night before.

Miranda wobbled a little bit at the top of the high ladder, nervous about possibly falling off. "L-like this?" she stuttered, putting it a little bit higher.

"A tiny bit to the left," Krory said, stepping back to get a better look.

"O-okay."

"No, no, no. Right. Right!" Lavi told her.

"R-right? Are you sure?"

"Down a bit!" called Komui.

"Argh!" Miranda toppled slightly, making her let go of the whole banner as she did so. It came louse at all the other corners as well, making it pool to the ground in a large heap. Everyone groaned. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, please forgive me!" Miranda wailed desperately, as she clung on tightly to the wooded ladder.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miranda," Lenalee tried to assure her, helping her older friend down from the ladder. "If these guys would actually let you do your job, this wouldn't have happened."

"What, you think this is our fault?" Lavi asked, trying to unravel the cloth.

"I'm sorry," Miranda mumbled in a depressed voice.

"Why don't you go help Jerry in the kitchen?" Lenalee suggested, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Y-you think that's a good idea?" she asked, sounding very unconvinced.

"No, you can cause less damage in there," Kanda growled, absentmindedly picking louse splinters out of the old tables.

Seeing Miranda about to cry again, Lenalee quickly said, "What Kanda means is that you've got a good eye for detail. So, you would be able to see if the food looks good or not, right?"

"R-really?" Miranda asked, looking very surprised and happy at the same time.

"Most defiantly. I'll help out with this, okay?" she told her, guiding her towards the kitchen door.

"Are you even going to help us or not, Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked, as he started to climb the ladder, a corner of the banner in hand.

"No. And don't call me that!" he shouted out.

"Oh, come on now, Kanda. You could at least put up some balloons for us," Komui said, looking over at Reever and Johnny, who had both just finished blowing up what looked like hundreds of balloons, looking very tired and red in the face.

"Forget it," he snapped.

"Oh, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Krory volunteered enthusiastically. He had grown rather fond of the balloons, having never seen them before hand.

"Can I leave now?" Kanda asked Lenalee.

"No!" she told him, putting her hands on her hips. "We haven't even finished setting everything up yet, and then we actually have to have the party."

"I don't like parties," Kanda told her, scowling a little. "Do you remember the first one you tried to give me?"

"How can we not? I still have the scars," Komui sniffed sadly.

"But it's for Allen-Kun," Lenalee protested.

Kanda simply raised an eyebrow.

"That's not enough to change his mind, Lenalee-Chan," Lavi laughed, only to immediately drop the cloth as he did so. "Oh, come on. Gravity, you are such a bitch…"

It was at this point that the large doors where sprung open, slamming itself into the wall. Everyone turned towards the sudden noise in surprise, only to be stunned into silence at what they saw. It Link, who seemed to be carrying a small boy, who looked roughly seven years old, wearing nothing put a ridiculously large shirt. By carrying, this meant having the child tucked under his arm and need his chest, as the boy tried desperately to wrestle his way out of the mans hold, kicking, punching and shouting all the time.

"Komui Lee!" Link shouted towards the supervisor. "We need to talk!"

"Me?" Komui asked innocently.

"Is _this_ your doing?" Link snapped, pointing to the still struggling child.

Komui blinked. "Mine?"

"Komui, you dark horse! I can't believe you've got a son!" Lavi stared at the man in shock, looking back and forth between the child and Komui.

"M-my… son?" Komui squeaked all colour draining from his face.

"You had a love child? With who?" Reever asked.

"B-but I don't have a son!" he said desperately, shaking his head vigorously as he did so.

"Why didn't you tell me, Nii-San? Oh, my God, I'm an aunt!" Lenalee cried out.

"Are you sure you don't have a kid?" Krory asked him.

"Yes! No!" Komui stutter, clearly confused and overwhelmed.

"No kid?" asked Kanda.

"No!"

"What about _kids_?" asked Johnny.

"I don't have one!"

"…Not even a little one?" Lavi double cheeked.

"That is not what I mean!" Link snapped at them all. "I mean, is this child another one of your experim – Ow!" The men suddenly released his hold of the child, who somehow ended up falling onto his stomach, before sprinting out of the door again, screaming insults and curses at them as he did so.

"He bit me!" Link yelled out in pain as he held in injured forearm, which had very clear indents of small teeth, as well as a bit of blood where the skin had been broken. "Oh, why that little…"

"Link, what is going on?" Lenalee asked, more then a little confused and shocked by what had just happened.

"When I had woken up this morning, I found that child in Walker's bed," he explained. "I have no idea who he is, or where Walker may have gotten to. I figured that Komui would be the one most likely to have some answers."

"Why me?" Komui asked. "It's not like every single strange thing that happens in this place is my fault, right?"

Everyone just gave him looks that clearly showed that they did not agree with him.

"Wait a second, so you're saying that Allen is missing and that boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Lavi asked, trying to wrap his mind around everything.

"Basically, yes."

"Then what are we still doing here?" he demanded. "Lets go and grab that kid!"

Kanda sighed as he grabbed hold of Mugen's handle. "Damn that Moyashi. Would it kill him to stay out of trouble for five minutes."

* * *

**So, that do you think?**

_**Please remember, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story, then please do not hesitate to tell me them. Seriously, they help me think of more creative and interesting ideas, especially if I ever run into a brick wall. So, just let me know, okay?**_

**I'll try to make the next longer if you want. But remember, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Child Hunting

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry if I haven't been able to respond to all of them just yet, but I am supper grateful for all of them, including people who put my story on alert or their favourites. I really didn't expect people to enjoy this so much. So, here is the next one and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

~ Chibi Moyashi ~

~ Chapter 2 - CHild Hunting ~

* * *

He had no idea where he was. The last that he could remember was when he had been with the circus, in a small place at the edge of Ireland. This was most defiantly not the circus he was used to. In fact, he doubted that it was any kind of circus. This was inside. Inside a large building at that. In is whole life he was sure that he had never actually been in such a big place, from the inside or the outside. But he didn't really have time to contemplate about where he was at the time. He had more important things to do. Such as actually getting out of the ridiculously large building that he had somehow gotten himself trapped within.

The boy ran as fast as his short, weak legs could carry him, which was actually quite fact when you considered boy's small body and the face that he had woken up not ten minutes ago and was still rather drowsy. The large shirt he was wearing did not help him with this endeavour very much, nor did the fact that his knotted, messy long hair kept on flying into his face, annoying him greatly as it did so. He really needed to tie it back at some point. He often did this, though the black string that he usually used to tame it was now missing. He always tided it around his wrist when he slept. But now it was gone. The boy was not even sure where he was meant to be running to, as he had no idea how to actually escape the building. All he knew was that he wanted to get outside and away from with people inside the huge structure. He couldn't help but feel confused about the whole situation. He had no idea where he was. After running down what felt like a hundred corridors he had finally given up, his stubborn nature won over by his tired legs giving in underneath him, making him flop down onto the cold stone ground, using the equally cold wall to support him. His breathing was laboured, burring his small chest as his lungs breathed deeply. A thin layer of moist sweat covered his body, making his hair and shirt cling slightly to him. His body aced from all the running, yet he was surprised that it did not hurt as much as he had once thought. He blinked down at his own body, pulling at the louse collar to inspect it further as already covered. He couldn't help but star in both shock and confutation. All of his bruises and wounds that had once littered his body had disappeared. Every last one of them. He frowned in bewilderment. It did not make any sense. He had been practically covered in them when he had fallen asleep. There was no possible way they could have all healed in just one night. Where had they all gone?

As he was busy inspecting his now injury free body, he had failed to notice soft footsteps approaching him, echoing through the dimly lit corridor and immerging from the shadows.

"Oi!"

The little boy jolted sharply in surprise of the loud, booming voice that carried a strong tone of anger with it. He was no stranger to this type of voice, as he had heard it almost everyday for as long as he would remember. Looking up he was met with cold, dark eyes glaring down at him. Kanda had been the first to find him. He chose to simply glare back.

Kanda hade never been one for children, this was a very simple fact about him that everybody would guess. He found them annoying, whiney and just plain irritating, every last one of them. They where all brats as far as he considered. This one was most defiantly no exception to his rule. If anything, he was the very reason for the rule. He was causing for more hassle then he was worth.

"What the hell do you want!" the child spat viciously, leaping back up to his feet.

"Do not get bratty with me, boy," Kanda told him, his voice chillingly calm as he chose to silently simmer his anger. "You've already put me through enough shit so far, I do not need anymore. Now come with me."

"Think again, Woman!" the boy yelled, side stepping away from him a few steps, as his back was still too close to the wall to move backward.

"I'm male, you little brat!" Kanda yelled, forgetting his cold demeanour. In his opinion, the kid was just asking for a punch in the jaw.

"You sure about that?" the child asked, looking very unconvinced. "Then why's your hair so long? Only girls have long hair. Are you soft or something?"

"I am not fucking soft, and I am most defiantly not a girl!" he shouted, not even caring that he was now having an argument with someone less then half his age. Forget the punch, what he really wanted to do at this point was to slice him up with Mugen.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, whatever helps you sleep at night," sneered the boy. "Now, I'd love to stay and talk. Really, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I'm leaving now." With that, he turned to try and run away from the man looming over him.

"We'll just see about that," Kanda growled.

As the boy tried to make a quick dashed away from Kanda, the older teenager had grabbed him roughly by the collar of the large shirt before lifting him up to his eye level with it, shoving his small body against the stone wall. Not hard enough to actually do any damage, not enough to even bruise the boy, just enough to knock the wind out of him and startle the boy a bit. It seemed to do the trick, as the boy simple dangled there for a few seconds, a look of complete surprise on his face. Kanda couldn't help but smirk at his sudden silence. The moment did not last long however, as the child tried to pry open his vice like grip, having difficulty due to their large difference in strength, and the fact that the ridiculously long sleeves where still completely covering his hands.

"Let me go, you bastard!" the child grunted, his attention and efforts all going into getting out of the man's hold.

"Stop it," Kanda snapped at him, growing irritated by his childish actions and his insults towards him.

"Let go of me, Idiot!"

"Forget it. I need you to tell me exactly who or what you are," he told him, his temper grown with every passing second because to the squirming child.

"Fuck you!" he screamed, his face showing a look of pure hatred. Kanda couldn't help but mildly wonder where that sudden anger had come from, though he didn't particularly care whatever the reason. The boy started to wildly kick his legs, not caring that they where too short to actually reach the man or that the back of his heals hurt whenever they bashed into the wall behind him. "Let do of me!"

"Stop it!" Kanda spat angrily, finally reaching the end of his patience with the child.

"Fine!" the child shouted, before he stopped struggling. Kanda blinked at his sudden cooperation. At least, until the boy had gripped hold of his left sleeve with his right hand. Shoving the baggy sleeve up is arm, he quickly moved his hand towards him, palm up. "Look, I'm cursed! I'm cured, see?"

Kanda didn't reply. He was genuinely speechless. The boy's arm, it was _his_ arm. It was blistering red, wrinkled and twisted beyond all possibility. The joints on his arm looked like those of a puppet, his fingernails coal black and dead. It was Allen's arm. This child was Allen. Due to his pure surprise, Kanda's grip had loosened. Only by a tiny bit, but it was more then enough for the boy. With a huge push, Allen had managed to shove the teenager's hand way, before he landed ungracefully on the hard floor with a loud thump. He had them scrambled to his feet and dashed away before Kanda could even react in time.

"Oi!" Kanda shouted after him, quickly snapping back to reality. "Moyashi! Get your ass back here!" He then presided to running after the now even shorter Allen.

He wanted to kill him. He genuinely wanted to kill him. Not only had he ran off again, but he had also managed to lose him. Kanda growled angrily under his breath. The brat was always finding ways of ticking him of beyond all belief, but this one was just ridicules. How he had even managed to get himself into this situation was beyond Kanda. Though, now that he thought about it, he could help but wonder why he was a child once again. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was in fact Allen, even if he did not look like him very much. It was not only that either. It was the fact that boy did not recognise him, or Link or that matter. He also doubted that he could recognise anyone that he had once known. But how on earth did this all happen?

"Chibi-Chan!"

Kanda winced at the loud, overly cheery voice. Looking to his side, he saw Lavi coming out of a corridor into the hall Kanda was now standing in. "Oh, Yu. Hey, you seen Chibi-Chan anywhere around here at all?" he asked, smiling at him. He was rather pleased with the little nickname he had given the boy.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" Kanda spat out each word angrily, glaring furiously at the red head.

"S-sorry," Lavi apologised quickly, seeing the murderous look in the teenager's eyes.

"He ran this way," Kanda told him. He then paused. "It's Moyashi."

"Huh? You mean you saw Allen-Chan?" Lavi asked looking hopeful. He had become quite concerned for his friends safety after learning that he had not been found that morning. Allen did not really have the best experience when it came to staying out of trouble.

"Sort of," he grumbled, trying to concentrate on listening for the pattering noise of a small child running on the stone floor.

"What to you mean, sort of? You either have, or you haven't," Lai told him, wondering what he actually meant, a small pang of worry back in his chest.

"It's him," he said simply.

"Who him?" Lavi frowned in confusion.

"The kid," He snapped slightly, frustrated that he could not hear anything besides the red head's ramblings.

He blinked "Chibi-Chan?"

"Yes," he finally yelled, wondering how many times he would have to say it until Lavi actually understood what he was trying to tell him.

"W-wait, Chibi-Chan is actually Moyashi-Chan?" he couldn't help but stutter. He was shocked. The kicking, screaming little brat that they had all seen not ten minutes ago was actually Allen? It didn't make any sense to him. They both seemed to have two completely different personalities.

"Pretty much," he sighed, giving up on his attempts to locate the boy.

"Are you sure?"

"That arm isn't exactly something a lot of people would have," he told him, frowning a little bit as he did so.

"Point taken," admitted Lavi.

"I don't think he remembers anything," Kanda admitted, frowning to himself once more.

"What? Like 'anything' anything? Or 'some things' anything?" Lavi asked desperately, hating not knowing exactly what was going on.

"'Anything' anything."

"Seriously?"

"When am I not?"

"Again, point taken." Lavi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How did this happen?"

"Like I would know?"

Lavi nodded absentmindedly before he paused for a few second, the gears inside of his head slowly turning. "Wait a second, how exactly did he manage to get away from you?"

Kanda did not answer.

"Oh, don't tell me. The amazingly scary Yu couldn't keep only of once tiny little Moyashi?" Lavi smirked, his voice sounding very smug as he did so, enjoying the fact that he could actually tease Kanda about something besides his name. Before Kanda could do anything to the annoying boy, a loud scream from a young, obnoxious voice, echoing off the stone walls that surrounded them.

"Let go of me!"

"That's him," Kanda said, before quickly taking off, following the direction of the voice, Lavi following closely behind.

After turning a sharp corner, they where bet with a rather strange sight. Stood in front of them as Krory, holding onto a squiring little Allen, or at least trying to. Somehow because of the boy's struggles and the man's desperate attempts to keep him in his hold, Allen hand somehow managed to wind up upside down in Krory's arms, one of his feet kicking the man in the jaw and his fists waving around furiously as he tried to punch him either in the gut or the groin. "I told you to put me down, Vampire Boy!"

"Lavi! Could you please help me?" Krory called out desperately, his voice being muffled with the ever-present kicks to the cheek.

Lavi started laughing out loudly at the ridicules slight, wrapping his harms around his stomach, as his sided started to hurt from laughing too much. "You look so funny, Kro-Chan," he said happily between laughs, whipping his only visible eye from a few tiny tears that had from whilst he had having his laughing fit.

"It's _not_ funny!" Krory protested.

"Put me down, you Dracula wannabe!" Allen screamed, trying to not be forgotten in the mix. His face was growing red, though it was not certain if it was out of embarrassment of being laughed at or that the blood was rushing to his head too fast.

"D-Dracula?" Krory stuttered, looking hurt by the name-calling coming from the tiny child. "I'm not a vampire, I'm a human!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm a talking duck," Allen grumbled. "Now, put me down!" With a powerful kick, he managed to both push Krory away and himself down, making the man release his hold on him. This resulted with Krory having a slightly swollen cheek and Allen on the floor, flat on his back before sitting up.

"Ow," they both grumbled, Krory holding his cheek and Allen holding the back of his head, where he had hit it a little when falling.

"You okay, little buddy?" Lavi smiled down at Allen. He had to admit, the kid did look sort of cute this way, even with his bratty side.

"I'm not your buddy!" he snapped, glaring up at the older boy. "And don't call me little!"

'_I guess Kanda was right,'_ Lavi thought to himself. _'He doesn't recognise him, Krory or even me. This can not be good.'_

"Relax, Allen. There's no need to get all worked up," he grinned, as he squatted down in front of his small friend until they where at eyelevel.

Allen stiffened, scooting back a little bit, trying to make some distance between himself and the red head, his eyes glancing towards him suspiciously. Ever bit of his body language was screaming that he wanted noting more then to get away from them, though that would be impossible as both Kanda and Krory where stood behind him, and Lavi was now in front of him.

"Wait, Allen?" Krory asked, looking down at the child, whom had his back turned to him.

"Yes," Kanda answered him, as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the boy.

"B-but how? He doesn't even look like Allen," he said, feeling the same confusion as the other two had just experienced.

"Don't ask. We don't know," he replied coldly.

"So, how old are you?" Lavi asked him. Depending on how old Allen actually was, he might be able to now how to act around him. If he was younger then he thought, then he didn't want to scare the kid too much.

"What's it to you?" he snapped defensively.

"Nothing, just wondering. I'm eighteen by the way," he offered the child.

"We should get him to Komui," Krory suggested. "Maybe he knows something about this."

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Lavi nodded. It was true that before Komui looked as if he had no clue about the boy, but now that they knew he was Allen the situation may have changed. "Okay, Chibi-Chan, lets get going."

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you creepy stalkers!" he shouted at them, as he stood back up to his feet. "Why don't you all just leave me alone!"

"Sorry, little man, no can do," Lavi told him. With that, he moved forward to grip hold of Allen under the armpits before the boy could even try to run off. He the stood up with Allen still in his arms, and swung in over his shoulder like he was just a back of flower.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Allen yelled at him, as he started to punch his back in an attempt to get away from Lavi.

"Carrying you," Lavi grinned in response.

"I think Komui and the science department when to his office," Krory told them.

Kanda nodded. "They probably went to try and find something to clean up this mess."

"Okay, Komui's lab it is." And with that, the three headed towards their destination, Allen kicking and protesting the whole time.

"I'm telling you, this time I really didn't do anything!" Komui protested loudly in defence, as the sciences department glared at him.

"Well lets face it, Chief, your track record isn't exactly the best one, now is it?" Reever told him, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll admit that, but this time I really didn't do anything!" he whined.

"Do you remember the last time you said that?" asked Johnny. "You do remember, right? The pudding incident?"

Everyone shivered at the horrifying memory.

"I thought we agreed on never again mentioning that incident," Russell interjected.

"But I really am telling the truth this time," Komui cried out.

"Forgive me for not believing that," Link scowled, as he finished wrapping up his still injured forearm with the bandages that Reever had given him.

"Don't you have a job to do?" snipped Komui.

"Yes, but I can't do that until I find out where Walker is and what that child is doing here," he snapped at the supervisor. He was deeply troubled and irritated about the whole situation, mostly because it had happened right under his nose when he had been on watch.

"Nii-San?" Everyone trued to look over at the door. There stood Lenalee, looking a little out of breath, her now shoulder length hair sticking out a little bit. "Any luck?"

"Lenalee! Their all being so mean to me! Make them stop!" Komui begged his little sister as he hugged her around the waist, sounding as if her where a five year old being picked on by playground bullies.

"Nii-San, are you sure that you had nothing to do with all of this?" she asked, looking down at him uncertainly.

"What! Not you too. I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!" he yelled, over dramatised tears running down his face.

"Nii-San, you're getting my top wet," Lenalee smiled weakly at her over protective older brother.

"What's he so upset about now?" asked a gruff voice. Everyone turned to find Kanda Krory and Lavi carrying a struggling child with him enter the room.

"You found him!" Lenalee smiled happily, even though she was put off slightly by the profanities that where coming from the boy.

"Uh-huh," nodded Lavi a little wearily. "I'm starting to realise why you three had a tough time holding onto him. He won't stay still for even a second."

"Finally!" rejoiced Komui, letting go of his sister and throwing his arms up in the air happily. "Now I can show you that I didn't do this!"

"Don't count on it," Kanda growled irritably, glaring at the older man.

"Wha? What do you mean by that?" he asked, once again becoming nervous.

"Well, it's just that… erm, you see…" Krory trailed of a bit, not completely sure exactly how to explain the situation to Komui, mostly because he himself did not even know exactly what had happened.

"It's Moyashi," Kanda said calmly, though his voice sounded cold and hard. That was never a good sign.

"What!" shouted pretty much the whole of the room's occupants, stunned beyond belief as they stared at the child over Lavi's shoulders, who was not kicking or punching as much as he had once done.

"Just look," Lavi butted in, seeing that Krory was having trouble explaining. He then walked quickly over to the small couch in the middle of Komui's messy office before plonking the miniature version of Allen onto it. The boy tried to get away, but Lavi placed his hands firmly on both of Allen's shoulders, crouching down in front of him once again so that he could not get away. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt ya."

"Yeah, right!" Allen glared at the teenager angrily, is voice full of sarcasm and scepticism.

"Come on, you can trust me," he smiled at the boy.

"I can't and I won't!" he spat out, struggling in his grip. The only problem was that he was excused. After running and fighting of three practically grown men his little body did not have very much energy left inside of it, especially not enough to resist the red head in front of him.

"Well, that's up to you, I guess. I can't force you," Lavi shrugged, as he moved his hand down from Allen's left shoulder onto his arm, before pushing up the fabric that covered it.

"What are you doing! Get off of me!" he screamed once more, wriggling as much as he could.

"Relax. I just need to show these guys your arm," he told him, nodding towards the small crown of people that where a good three meters or so behind him. Lavi could not understand. He could understand why Allen so flustered about his arm, after all it may have been a sensitive subject for him when he was younger, but why would he be putting up this much of a fight about it? "Look, we're not going to hurt you, I just have to let them take a look."

"No! Screw you, ya Ginger Nut!" he yelled, gearing at Lavi, though his stare seemed to have something else with it. It was a glimmer or fear.

"Oh, for the love of…" Kanda grumbled angrily, before stomping over towards the two of them. He then gripped tightly onto the boy's wrist before lofting up his arm, despite the boys shouts. He then roughly shoved down the white sleeve, revealing his deformed arm.

Allen was stunned into silence, only staring up that the far older boy in shock and panic, as if waiting for something terrible to happen.

"You're right! It's Allen-Kun!" Lenalee declared, happy to actually find out both where her friend was and who the boy was.

"What did you do to him!" the whole science department yelled at Komui, glaring at his viciously.

"I didn't to it!" sobbed Komui from a little corner of the room that he was now mopping in despair.

Link felt both relived and concerned, as he had now found his charge, though this had happened under his watch. Would his boss blame him for the whole thing?

Kanda sighed before letting the boys arm drop down, where Allen presided to quickly try to cover it up once again. Lavi let go of the boy, but still stayed in front of him. The boy was now looking down at the ground, though his body was stiff, as though he was getting ready for something.

"Allen-Kun, are you okay?" Lenalee asked, walking closer to Allen, wanting to make sure her little friend was not hurt in anyway.

"Don't call me that," the grumbled under his breath.

Lenalee blinked. "Huh? Call you what?"

He shot his head back up, glaring at the girl. "That! Allen! Stop calling me that! That's all I've heard since I've woken up! Allen, Allen, Allen! My names not Allen!" he yelled angrily.

"You're… not Allen?" she asked slowing, not understanding.

"No!" he snapped.

"Then, who are you? What's your name?"

He huffed. "Don't have one. But people sometimes call me Red."

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**_Please remember, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story, then please do not hesitate to tell me them. Seriously, they help me think of more creative and interesting ideas, especially if I ever run into a brick wall. So, just let me know, okay?_**

**Also, I have opened up a poll, on who you would like Allen to bond with the most in this story. So, vote is you want to, I would really appresiate it :)**


End file.
